Cupcakes At Twilight
by JustACupCakeLover
Summary: One-shot! Twilight Cupcake Analogy. The cupcake guide for all our favorite characters in Twilight Saga, dessert will never be the same again.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Cupcakes At Twilight

The cupcake guide for all our favorite characters in Twilight Saga, dessert will never be the same again.

Bella – Red Velvet Cupcake with strawberry garnishes

It is also known as the devil's cake which relates with Edward since he believes his soul is damned and doesn't deserve this luxury. The red color represents Bella's blood, tempting Edward to lapse in his judgement with its sweetness. Red Velvet is cocoa based giving it a brown color like Bella's hair and eyes, but it's anything but dull. Cocoa is rich in flavour like Bella's presence in the vampire's lives. Strawberry garnishes complete this plate, giving it more appeal and enhancing qualities like Bella's strawberry scent.

Edward – Devil Food Cupcake layered with vanilla icing

A rich chocolate that tastes delicious but isn't all that healthy, like Edward. It's a guilty pleasure to the eater like Edward is to Bella. Dark layers represent Edward's shady past but the vanilla icing separates them giving him so fluff time in between his angst. A layered cupcake can also symbolize Edward's mood swings vanilla icing contrasting chocolate cake.

Alice – Variety of Miniature Cupcakes with colourful icing and decorations

Its mini size is like Alice's petite frame. Colourful icing and decorations goes with Alice's creativity, like her extravagant parties and many outfits. Also the variety is unpredictable like Alice's talent to see into the future.

Jasper – Cinnamon Spice Cupcake topped with ice-cream

The spices give seasoning to the already present flavours intensifying them depending on the situation like Jasper ability to control emotions. It can make a hot taste / bitterness similar to feelings, but with the cold topping it calms and relaxes, balancing everything out.

Rosalie - Angel food Cupcake covered with pale pink fondant and marzipan ribbons and pearls

Emmett describes her as his angel for she saved him therefore she is an Angel Food Cupcake. They are gold in color like Rosalie the golden maiden with her blonde locks of hair. Angel Food is the equivalence of perfection like Rosalie's model figure. The elegant design is from Rosalie's dream of a fairy tale wedding. Pale pink fondant the color of princesses combined with lovely pearls and delicate ribbons embroidered the surface like decorations of the ceremony.

Emmett – Giant Cupcake smothered with icing and all toppings

The bigger, the better! A huge ass cupcake like Emmett's buffed up body. With the topping containing everything which makes a funny combination like his personality. A very pronounce presence both bring forth.

Jacob – Coffee Cupcake written with words "Bite me!"

Coffee Cupcake has the ability to provide energy and jumpstart like Jacob's company to Bella. It has a roasted taste like the camp fires from Jacob's native background. It can be sweet when sugar is added or bitter when ignored like Bella's on / off relationship. The word's "Bite Me" show's feisty attitude.

Renesmee – Marbled Cupcake with icing and sprinkles

Marbled cupcake of vanilla and chocolate is due to her conception from a human and vampire, light and dark. Rainbow sprinkles are due to her ability to visualize and also because of the fact that she is a young child.

Carlisle – Old English Tea Cupcake

Teacakes created in London represent Carlisle's origin. It's easily handled like how Carlisle is able to deal with difficult situations with ease. Also served with tea it's a tradition like Carlisle's ways of Vegetarian.

Esme – Caramel Cupcake with melted Caramel center

Caramel is the color of Esme's hair and eyes. Its liquid center is due to the warmed caramel like her heart full of compassion towards her children. It's extremely sweet like her character.

Edward and Bella – The Cookies & Cream Cupcake topped with crushed Oreos

The famous cookie in the form of a cupcake made with crunchy Oreo cookie embracing the sweet creamy filling. In both aspects of dessert and couple, it's a sinfully delicious pairing.

Jacob and Bella - The Vanilla Cupcake with Butter Cream Icing

Vanilla and butter cream the original cupcake. Plain but normal, like how Jacob's and Bella relationship would have progressed. Jacob was sunshine to Bella like the golden goodness of the baked vanilla batter. Even though it was delightful simple and natural, it won't compare to the extravagant and fancier cupcakes. Like how Jacob being the sun and fending off clouds can't fight against Edward the eclipse.

Bella and Jacob and Edward – Neapolitan Cupcake

That says it all, strawberry caught in the middle between chocolate and vanilla. The love triangle, with the pink feminine strawberry Bella caught between sunshine vanilla Jacob and eclipse dark chocolate Edward.

Rosalie and Emmett – Lemon Lust Cupcake with whipping cream

A lemony flavour representing their intense sexual relationship and whipping cream the essence used in foreplay. Fun to lick off cupcakes or off bodies ;)

Alice and Jasper – Peanut Butter Cupcake with Peanut butter cups

Chocolate and peanut butter doesn't sound like a good combination but it works like a charm. A hard chocolate shell protecting a creamy center, but the peanut butter is an independent and could stand in its own. These two flavours seemingly different actually stabilizes this cupcake like the relationship. The classic opposites attract in the case of Alice and Jasper.

Carlisle and Esme – Carrot Cake Cupcake with Cream Cheese icing

Carrot Cake is one of the healthier choices with the vegetable carrot containing lots of nutrients like Carlisle occupation of a doctor. Topped with cream cheese icing it also contains dairy products and is soft like Esme.

Jacob and Nessie – Mocha Cupcake with vanilla glaze and drizzled chocolate and a coffee bean

Mocha is the combination of coffee and chocolate representing Jacob. At first he was bitter about Nessie killing Bella but later is sweeten by love like the infused chocolate to the coffee. The mocha also symbolizes Jacob heritage for it is native like him, with the usage of coffee beans, vanilla beans, and cocoa beans. Nessie physical appearance can be seen through those ingredients, her eyes the natural brown, and her vanilla white skin. The combination of beans a perfect match.

Twilight Characters – A box of Cupcakes

Now put all those cupcakes in a box and viola we have our twilight gang. Mix and match favourite flavours to favourite characters. There are many more flavours out there yet to be defined to the others in the book. Is Tanya the strawberry Cupcake with her strawberry blonde hair? Who would be the coconut cupcake, the chocolate mint cupcake, the pineapple cupcake, and other flavours? Those are for all my fellow cupcake lovers out there to decide with their twilight imagination and cupcake fantasy.


End file.
